Follow You Home
by D. Sue
Summary: Presenciando uma cena "deja vu" vivenciada por Naruto, Jiraiyadecide lhe ensinar seu grande segredo de sucesso com as mulheres. ::JiraTsu::- ::oneshot:: - ::songfic:: - Presente para Naia Riedel


Yo! Mnna-san!

Agradecimentos especiais à SunaHikaru e à Prisma-san, por sempre me darem força para escrever. E dômo arigatou a vocês que estão sempre lendo as minhas fics - sem vocês não seria nunca a mesma coisa.

Dedico essa fic à Naia Riedel. Eu sei que não é muito, mas: Naia-chan, dômo arigatou por ser minha amiga em momentos tão tensos...

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Kishimoto Masahi no JII-CHAN (sim, às vezes eu penso q ele já deve estar meio gagá)  
E a música Follow You Home pertenceà banda Nickelback

* * *

_em itálico - falshback  
_**em negrito - letra da música  
**sublinhado - ênfase em alguma palavra ou espressão.

As palavras acompanhadas de um asterisco estão explicadas no glossário, ao final da fic.

* * *

**"And I'll still alive / Just to follow you home"**

* * *

Encostado num dos vários troncos de árvores dispersos por sua vila, o homem assistia a uma cena muito familiar à própria vida, agora, porém, vivenciada por seu jovem pupilo.

- Mas Sakura-chan... A essa hora é perigoso...

- Eu já te disse: IIE* É IIE! – a garota de cabelos róseos gritou, saindo com as mãos na cintura e deixando para trás um Uzumaki derrotado.

- Kuso... – reclamou de modo infantil, chutando uma pedrinha e saindo para o outro lado.

Não segurando a vontade de rir, o sannin se aproximou; a expressão não escondia que havia presenciado a cena.

- Que é agora, Ero-sennin? – o garoto retrucou mal humorado.

- Você não sabe nem correr atrás de uma mulher... – o velho afirmou; balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Me deixa em paz. – o loiro retrucou novamente.

- Baka! Eu iria te ensinar o meu segredo, mas agora... – virou-se, tencionando ir para o outro lado.

Percebeu, então, ao olhar de soslaio, que o garoto rapidamente olhou à sua volta e de volta a ele, aproximando-se em passos sorrateiros.

- OK, OK. Você venceu! Mas vê se me ensina algo útil!

- Hee... E desde quando te ensinei alguma coisa inútil?

- Mas os seus métodos com as mulheres não são confiáveis...

- Baka! Você vai ver o que é eficiência. – disse confiante, seguindo para o seu destino.

Chegando ao Ichiraku, sentou-se numa das cadeiras, e acompanhou com o olhar seu discípulo sentar-se ao seu lado; desconfiado. Sorriu em sinal de que já havia percebido, e ainda num tom confiante, começou.

- Foi bem antes de você nascer...

_::Flashback on::_

_Eu havia acabado de chegar de uma missão em Kiri, aliás, uma missão que durou quase três semanas, e quando eu cheguei, dei de cara com o Orochimaru saindo numa outra missão.  
_

_Percebi que ela estava na vila, porque provavelmente o Sensei a mandaria noutra missão, separada de nós. Corri para pegá-la no hospital, lugar óbvio onde estaria.  
_

_E não foi perda de tempo. A encontrei bem na saída; e fiquei aliviado e instigado a seguir meu plano secreto: segui-la até sua casa.  
_

_- Tsunade! – chamei-a, indo a sua direção.  
_

_- Jiraiya? Voltou vivo, é?- ela começou com suas piadinhas, acho que já desconfiava do que eu iria fazer, por isso tentou me afastar (como se eu não soubesse que ela tinha seu próprio plano de se fazer de difícil).  
_

_- Hee... E pelo visto você afiou a sua língua...  
_

_Ela nada disse. Só deu um resmungão e saiu andando, com a mesma pose imponente que mantinha sempre perto de mim.  
_

_Eu segui a sua deixa e fui atrás, havia dado o primeiro passo do meu plano. Então aquela loira peituda parou, virando-se para me encarar.  
_

_- O que você pensa que ta fazendo?  
_

_- O mesmo que você.  
_

_- Então é aqui que você vai pra lá! – apontou com o dedo a direção da minha casa.  
_

_Não consegui me segurar, tive que rir da expressão dela. Já sabia o que aconteceria comigo, o perigo que eu corria enquanto prosseguisse com a missão, mas não iria mais me intimidar, não depois das experiências que adquiri através dos hematomas que ganhei dela.  
_

_A mulher me encarou ameaçadoramente, como se me desafiasse a continuar. Parei de rir com esforço, e a encarei, cínico.  
_

_- Vamos. – disse, tomando a frente. Quando vi que ela ainda estava parada, me virei de volta para esperar qualquer reação.  
_

_- VÁ... EMBORA! – estressada do jeito que sempre foi; já começou a se alterar. E como ficava dez vezes mais atraente, mesmo com aquele jeitão briguento dela.  
_

_- Tsunade...  
_

_Sem ao menos me dar tempo de continuar, ela me afundou no chão com aquele jutsu idiota que aprendemos na academia, e me deixou ali, limpando as mãos ao sair._

**Well you can dig me up a grave  
**Bem, você pode me cavar uma sepultura  
**And try and stick me in the ground**  
E até me enterrar no solo.

_Não levei muito tempo para escapar, e quando o fiz, fui correndo atrás da Hime-sama*, e também nem demorei a alcançá-la. Só que a bruxa estava preparada, já! Ela me amarrou numa árvore perto da gente, e eu até usei kawarimi, mas não consegui escapar (um chute na costela me imobilizou). Acabei amarrado e espancado (na verdade, só um pulso trincado, umas duas costelas quebradas e meio litro de sangue a menos), no meio da rua que dava acesso ao comércio, e Tsunade escapou de mim (por um momento), limpando as mãos de novo. Mas aquilo não era mais o suficiente para me deter._

**Well you can tie me to the bed  
**Bem, você pode me amarrar na cama  
**And try and beat me half to death**  
E até me espancar quase à morte  
**But you can never keep me down  
**Mas você nunca conseguirá se livrar de mim.

_No outro dia (eu tive que me recuperar bem mais ou menos nesse tempo), voltei a encontrá-la no mesmo horário, e já esperava por truques diferentes, até porque ela sabia que eu não caía nos mesmos truques mais de uma vez. Mas naquele dia ela se superou... Armou uma cilada bem na rua que dava acesso ao bairro da casa dela. Caí num buraco, preparado para abrir em contato com o meu chacra, e quando olhei para cima, a vi com as mãos na cintura numa expressão arrogante.  
_

_- Yare; yare*... Não pensei que eu fosse tão importante assim para você, Tsunade. – e realmente era o que eu achava. Sabia que se ela não ligasse para mim, não faria questão de uma armadilha daquele porte.  
_

_- 50 metros. – ela afirmou; a arrogância desfeita pelo meu comentário. – Divirta-se; DESGRAÇADO! – o grito dela fez eco, e até pensei que iria cair terra sobre mim por causa do barulho, mas o buraco era especial, não tinha como isso acontecer.  
_

_- Com prazer!  
_

_Ela me olhou ameaçadoramente, mas no final apenas disse:  
_

_- Tomara que essa noite faça chuva... – e saiu._

**Well you can stick me in a hole  
**Bem, você pode me enfiar em um buraco  
**And you can pray all day for rain  
**E você pode rezar todo dia por chuva

_Eu sorri vitorioso. Tsunade nunca iria admitir, mas eu sabia que as agressões dela eram sinais de afeto. Era o jeitão dela, afinal. Olhei para cima, tinha muito pouco tempo para sair dali, e sabia que a vala havia sido feita para anular o meu chacra (ou seja: nada de jutsus ou invocações).  
_

_- Então, ela quer é me ver suando...  
_

_Usei minhas kunais e escalei a "parede" formada pela vala. Foi mais trabalhoso, mas ainda assim, não pensei muito até chegar a essa conclusão..._

_::Flashback off::_

- E você ainda consegue se gabar por causa disso? – o mais jovem perguntou, indignado.

- É claro! Essas provas são partes da formação do que sou hoje. – disse; convencido.

Naruto o encarou; incrédulo.

- Agora, voltando à história... – Jiraiya anunciou, sem nem perguntar se o garoto queria continuar com a "aula".

_:: Flashback on::_

_Já era o terceiro dia que eu prosseguia com meu plano secreto, e estava ciente que a qualquer momento Tsunade poderia sair em missão (ou até pedir para sair em missão), o que significava que eu tinha pouco tempo.  
_

_Fiz várias e várias vezes o percurso da minha casa até a casa dela, e da casa dela até o hospital, para obter maiores informações sobre a área – tinha que haver algum ponto onde eu poderia ter vantagem sobre a força monstruosa da Tsunade.  
_

_Marquei uns pontos discretos no chão, e armei minhas próprias ciladas. Tsunade iria me deixar acompanhá-la até sua casa, fosse isso de forma amigável ou não.  
_

_Você pode me perguntar o motivo desse plano, e eu lhe digo: acompanhar uma mulher até sua casa é como uma chaveada a mais para destrancar a porta da vida dela, um passo a mais para ter acesso à ela. Mostra para os outros na rua que ela já tem companhia, que tem um homem cuidando dela. (profundo, não?)  
_

_Na hora certa, porém, a temível Tsunade-hime não apareceu na saída do hospital, e eu atentei para o fato dela ter algum plano próprio para me evitar. Estava certo, mas percebi essa possibilidade tarde demais.  
_

_Dois tiros certeiros de kunais me fizeram cair de joelhos, e um segundo depois a loira peituda apareceu na minha frente, satisfeita com a minha "derrota".  
_

_- Você não desiste mesmo. – ela disse, balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto cruzava os braços e destacava ainda mais o volume por trás do decote de sua blusa.  
_

_Perdi-me por um tempo, reparando naqueles detalhes, e esqueci completamente de manter a guarda, e foi aí que ela me pegou.  
_

_- SEU ECCHI! – gritou; e duvido muito que não tenha furado meus tímpanos naquela hora. – Implore por sua vida. – impôs; tão sombria como eu nunca havia visto.  
_

_- Tsunade; estressada assim você só piora as coisas pro seu lado... Que tal se eu te levar pra jantar e... – tentei negociar, mas não deu certo.  
_

_- BAKA! – ela me deu um murro que me fez voar uns seis metros contra a gravidade, mas quando caí, coincidentemente parei deitado que nem um saco de batata sobre um galho de árvore. – FIQUE AÍ! – aquela mulher só sabia gritar! Saiu e novamente fiquei para trás, cuspindo mais meio litro de sangue e ainda com a parte de trás dos joelhos perfurada por kunais.  
_

_Como se eu fosse desistir só por causa disso..._

**You can shoot me in the leg  
**Você pode me atirar na perna  
**Just to try to make me beg  
**Só para tentar me fazer implorar  
**And you can leave me there for days  
**E você pode me largar lá por dias

_- Tsunade no baka... Ela acha que só isso vai me deter? Mas é claro que eu estarei aqui de novo amanhã... Como se eu não fosse sobreviver... – sorri, pois sabia que não importava como, eu a seguiria até sua casa, era esse o meu objetivo, e eu não volto atrás._

**And I'll stay alive  
**E eu continuarei vivo  
**Just to follow you home  
**Só para te perseguir até em casa  
**And I will survive  
**E eu sobreviverei

_Quando me livrei das kunais e voltei a andar com dificuldade, decidi que ainda dava tempo de alcançá-la, e me apressei para seguir o caminho de sua casa. E não é que a encontrei, mas dessa vez ela num buraco especial?  
_

_- Ah, esqueci de avisar... Já havia tomado certas providências, mas agora já nem preciso dizer, não?  
_

_- DESGRAÇADO! – o som saiu com um eco monstruoso, tal qual o som de sua voz.  
_

_Ainda nervosa; Tsunade olhou para mim, e tentando me meter medo, deu um soco na "parede" e quase que desabou metade do buraco, se não fosse um buraco do mesmo tipo que ela usara contra mim. Eu sabia que a força dela provinha de seu precioso controle de chacra, então eu não precisei pensar muito depois dela mesma ter me dado a grande ideia.  
_

_- BAKA! VAI ME DIZER POR QUE ANDA ME IRRITANDO DESSE JEITO?  
_

_- Hm... Por que será..._

**'Cause you're my mississippi princess  
**Pois você é minha princesa de Mississippi  
**You're my california queen  
**Você é minha rainha da Califórnia  
**Like the duchess of detroit  
**Como a duquesa de Detroit  
**And every city in between  
**E toda cidade no meio

_Eu devia saber que ela só estava me passando a perna com genjutsu ou kage bunshin (pensou que você é o único?), mas só fui perceber isso quando ela literalmente me passou a perna, e quase que quebrou as minhas duas com aquela brutalidade.  
_

_- Pensou que eu não havia notado? – menti; só pra fazer charme (as mulheres gostam de homens espertos).  
_

_- Notando ou não, vai apanhar por isso! – ela simplesmente não conseguia se controlar perto de mim.  
_

_Tive ainda mais certeza da minha teoria sobre Tsunade, quando a peituda me deu um murro na cara ( e um murro de quebrar dentes).  
_

_- SEU ECCHI! BAKA! DESGRAÇADO! RETARDADO! – ela gritava; enquanto acompanhava cada um dos palavrões com um golpe nas minhas costelas.  
_

_Depois do surto, "a loirona" saiu dali, e percebi que ela não caiu em nenhuma das demais armadilhas dispersas pelo caminho._

**You can slap me in the face  
**Você pode me estapear na cara  
**You can scream profanity  
**Você pode gritar grosserias  
**Leave me here to die alone but  
**Deixar-me aqui para morrer sozinho, mas...

_Levantei com dificuldade, acho que estava me faltando ar. Tive que colocar minhas costelas no lugar (uma dor que você não deve ter sentido ainda), e depois disso, fui terminar o que havia começado._

**I'll still follow you home  
**Mas eu ainda vou te perseguir até em casa

_E eu a segui. Ela olhou para trás, e eu sabia que ela havia me visto apesar da escuridão, mas por incrível que pareça; nada fez.  
_

_- Se eu pudesse... Juro que te espancaria até você morrer. – ela disse, suspirando e voltando a seguir seu caminho; calmamente.  
_

_Eu até me espantei, mas não relutei em segui-la. Cerca de um quilômetro depois; lá estávamos nós, à frente da casa dela.  
_

_- Então... É aqui que eu te deixo...  
_

_O rosto dela não mostrou nada que eu pudesse deduzir naquela hora. Ela só suspirou desanimada.  
_

_- Passe no hospital amanhã, NO HORÁRIO DO MEU PLANTÃO! E vê se arruma alguma coisa mais útil para fazer do que ficar me irritando... – disse emburrada, e entrou.  
_

_Eu sorri, amanhã seria um longo dia, e eu ainda a seguiria até sua casa. _

**I'll still follow you home**  
Mas eu ainda vou te perseguir até em casa

_::Flashback off::_

Naruto também não esboçava uma expressão óbvia após ter ouvido a história de seu mestre. Decepcionado pela falta de reação, o sannin resolveu pressionar.

- E aí? O que achou?

- Mas Tsunade no baa-chan nunca te chamou para sair, e também nunca aceitou nenhum convite seu para sair, não é? – o loiro sabia ser estraga-prazeres.

- Nani?! Eu te conto sobre toda uma luta e uma vitória para dar o primeiro grande passo, e tudo o que você me diz é isso?!

- É muito sacrifício e só o seu próprio ego fica satisfeito... – o garoto estava com a mão no queixo, em pose de quem estava pensando.

- Humpf! Devia saber que um baka como você não entenderia o sabor da vitória após tanto sofrimento e persistência. – Jiraiya cruzou os braços e virou a cara, como sempre fazia quando Naruto discordava dele.

- Mesmo assim; thank you; Ero-sennin! – Uzumaki terminou seu terceiro lamen. – Eu vou aprender com seu erro, e não vou mais correr atrás da Sakura-chan! – afirmou, tentando fazer uma expressão de intelectual.

- Baka! Você desiste da Sakura, mas não desiste do Sasuke...

- Sasuke faz parte de uma promessa que eu fiz para a Sakura-chan, e como você mesmo me ensinou: eu não volto atrás com a minha palavra. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha que apanhar o resto da vida dela! E eu não voltei atrás. Eu só... - parou pensativo. - Mudei de ideia. - recolocou a frase. Com isso, ele levantou, despediu-se e foi embora.

- Humpf!

Ao olhar seu discípulo saindo, após ter deixado toda a conta em suas mãos, o sannin concluiu.

- Não foi um erro... Não para mim. Naa... Tsunade?

* * *

Glossário:

Iie: não.  
Hime: princesa.  
-sama: sufixo usado para tratar pessoas com soberania, superioridade.  
"yare, yare": expressão japonesa equivalente a "ora, ora".  
Nani: o que.

* * *

OWARI n_n

Onegai, onegai... *escondendo-se*. Não me matem! É a primeira JiraTsu que eu escrevo...  
Quando ouvi a música pela´"n-ésima" vez, decidi procurar pela letra, e tudo o que me veio foi o Jiraiya apanhando da Tsunade... xD

E onegai: reviews não matam!

kissus, jaa nee!


End file.
